Yard Sale
Yard Sale is the 1st episode of Season 2 of We Bare Bears the 27th episode overall, and the debut of the second season. Synopsis The Bears visit a yard sale and buy offbeat items. Plot The Bears are walking along the sidewalk having a discussion when they pass by a yard sale. The three browse most of the items, but believe they're too expensive. Grizzly then finds a box underneath a table labeled "free," and takes it home with permission from the woman running the sale. At home, the Bears divvy up the items from the box. Grizzly picks some foam fists, Panda picks an old flip phone, and Ice Bear picks a stack of DVDs. Grizzly decides to start smashing things with his new fists, which prompts Panda to shoo him outside so as to not break anything. Grizzly has fun with his fists at first, but starts breaking everything and can't remove them or get inside the cave. Because of this, he searches for help around town, only for everyone to scream in terror at his presence and label him a monster. Panda starts receiving texts from a mysterious woman named Annie discussing plans for a date, and believes they're for him. He gets nervous, trying to think of the perfect reply. Just as he's about to respond, the phone dies. However, he's able to charge it with a charger in a drawer. He then arranges to meet with Annie at a restaurant. Ice Bear picks a blank DVD from the stack and pops it in. He finds that the DVD is an exercise video for pregnant women, and starts exercising while watching it. Once he's finished the routine, he takes a power walk outside, with pregnant women joining him one by one. Panda meets with Annie, who turns out to be the woman from the yard sale. Her texts were intended for her muscular husband, Paul, who threatens to beat Panda up for trying to steal his wife. However, Annie goes into labor, putting Paul in a panic and subsequently falling unconscious. Ice Bear meets up with Panda and Annie, and coaches Annie through some deep breathing while coaxing Panda into holding Annie's arm to relieve her labor pains. Grizzly then meets up with the group. At first he believes he can't help, but then becomes inspired by Panda's words. He uses his fists to stop a taxi to take Annie and the rest to the hospital. After Annie gives birth, the Bears meet her and Paul's healthy baby boy. Unlike the others, the baby finds Grizzly's fists funny, and grabs them so tight that Grizzly is able to pull his paws out. The episode ends with Grizzly saying "strong baby". Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Annie (debut) * Paul (debut) * Expecting blonde (in video) (debut) Locations * The Cave * Hospital * Annie's yard Objects * The Bears' Laptop Music * Took a Flight Trivia * The name of this episode with the same name is a homage to the Cartoon Network's Cow and Chicken. * When Ice Bear walks outside with Annie, the one dressed in blue walks with the same hand and foot. Cultural References * When Ice Bear is looking through the DVDs at the cave, one of the films is titled 'The Last Dodo, a possible reference to "The Last Unicorn" Errors * When Panda decides to try out Paul's phone by taking a photo of him and his brothers, Ice Bear slightly tilts his head to the right, but when the photo is shown, Ice Bear can be seen standing straight. * In the same as above scenario where Panda takes a picture with Paul's phone, Grizzly has a closed mouth when posing with his gloves, however his teeth are shown in the photo. * When Ice Bear takes a look of the free discs, the discs themselves disappeared on the second scene. * The disc player's clock does not tick the second after the disc is inserted. * Normally, in the first 2 months of life, a baby's fists are clenched. However, Annie's son could open his hands to pull Grizz's paws out. International Premieres * October 10, 2016 (UK and Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears - Yard Sale (Sneak Peek) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Y